Golden Wolf Girl
by Timber Gold Wolf
Summary: "My doctor said I was normal, if you call having a wolf tail normal, then I guess I am. Link x OC. :3 My first pairing!
1. The beginning

**Golden Wolf Girl**

"_The doctors say I am normal, if you call having a wolf tail normal, then I guess I am."_

Every day I wake up and wonder if I really am normal.

I am different than your average girl.

When I go to school I am easily embarrassed by my own looks.

All the other kids point and laugh when I come down the hallway.

I am never picked for group work because everyone thinks I am stupid.

The teachers seem to be the only ones at my school who care about me.

The students laugh about the way I sit because I have a tail.

When I get angry I growl like a dog and when I am lonely I howl.

The main thing that sets me apart from other girls is that whenever I run I am transformed into a wolf.I am a wolf girl.

I think everyone of my kind is gone so now I am all alone.

Sometimes I pretend I am happy and hold my head up high and keep my tail up, but I can never hide how I really feel.

Sometimes when I am sad I whimper.

I have no friends and have no one to play with.

Today I catch the bus to school so I can get a break from walking to school every day. The person sitting behind me in the bus whose name is Cornelia pulls on my delicate golden tail.

"Oww, leave me alone already!" I cried.

"Ha, as if weirdo!" Cornelia called out.

I pull my tail back up onto the seat I was on. Everyone on the bus stayed as far away from me as possible.

"If only someone would sit by me." I said all bummed out.

Suddenly a new kid gets on the bus and looks at me.

"Would you sit by me?" I asked the kid.

The kid nods and sits by me. Finally, someone to sit by. I hope I make a good first impression.

"So, what is your name?" I asked the kid.

"Link," the boy said holding his left hand out.

You could tell he was poor because he only had one sleeve and it was ripped. The one sleeve he had was green while the rest of his outfit was light beige.

"Nice to meet you Link, I am Timber." I said.

I shook hands with Link.

"Oh look, weird girl is trying to make a friend! Let's ruin it for her!" Cornelia yelled.

"Oh no," I said.

"It's okay; I don't think you're weird." Link said.

"Thanks Link," I said.

Then I thought, he will think I am weird once he gets to know me better. My face turned a little red when I thought about that. Link pats my shoulder. I try to control myself, but my tail starts wagging uncontrollable.

After awhile we arrive at school. I try to hide my tail from Link by quickly soving it into my pants.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I said turning red.

"Well, let's get to class then." Link said leading me out of the school bus.

"Hey, are you really going to hang out with that reject?!" One of the other students asked Link.

"She is not a reject, she seems perfect to me." Link said defending me, but what if he learns about my secret?

We go inside the school building and find out we have the same classes at the same times. Maybe he can sit in the empty desk next to me.

We enter our first classroom and the teacher says, "Oh, a new student! How wonderful! Now Timber wont have to sit alone anymore!"

My tail comes back out of my pants so I quickly take a seat to hide it.

"Okay students, we must welcome our newest student to our classroom!" The teacher said excitedly.

Link heads to the front of the room to talk about himself.

"My name is Link. I live alone in a tree house and I have no bed to sleep in." Link said quietly and slowly as if it was hard to say.

"Okay, Link, you may sit in the desk next to Timber!" The teacher said still excitedly clapping with a huge smile on her face.

Link looked at me and asked, "Is she always like this?"

"Yes," I said.

Later in class Link hands me a note.

Mido raises his hand and says, "Teacher, Patch kid is giving notes to Tailed freak!"

The teacher said, "Mido, how dare you try to interupt the lesson with things that don't matter!"

Link looked at me and said, "Why did he call you that?"

"Ignore him, he is a big meanie." I said turning red.

"Okay..." Link said.

Later that day...

Link comes up to me and says, "Did you read the letter?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that!" I said remembering the letter.

"you could read it now." he said win his usual quiet slow way.

So I read the letter, "Do you like wolves?"

"Yes, I love wolves." I said to Link.

"Okay, just wondering." Link said.

Mido comes down the hallway glaring at us.

"Is he always like this?" Link asked me.

"Unfortunately." I replied.

"You freaks! Stop talking about me! I really hate you!" Mido screams.

"Well, are you ready for lunch?" I asked Link.

He nods his head and I take him to the lunch room.

Cornelia sees us walk into the cafeteria and calls out, "Look, the Timber wolf found a boyfriend!"

The other students turn and look at me. Link looks a little confused.

Then suddenly everyone was trying to throw food at me. I dodged a lot of it because of my great wolf skills. Unfortunately, Link was now just staring at me. I was down on all fours with my golden wolf hair and everything. A golden triforce forms on my forehead. Everyone gasps and runs out of the building. Except Link who was still staring at me.

"Sorry Link, I didn't mean to scare you!" I barked at Link.

"Timber, it isn't that. It is your triforce that worries me." Link responded.

"What is a triforce?" I asked Link.

He pulls a glove off of his left hand and reveals the exact same mark that was on my fore head.

"I thought it was impossible, but it looks like we share the same triforce." Link said.

After that I was sent home early with a note saying that the next time I go wolf on everyone I would be kicked out.

My mother wasn't very happy about that so she went to the school to complain. I was brought with her.

Most of the conversation was like this, "Please give Timber more time, she can't help doing her wolf thing!"

"I am sorry, her fanatics are getting in the way of the other students learning!"

"But you must understand, the other kids have been so rude to Timber!"

"Someone said Timber was trying to bite them!"

"Who said that?!"

"Mido, our most trusted student!"

"Why don't you trust Timber?!"

"We can't trust wolves, they are sneaky and dangerous!"

"Not Timber, she is a very well behaved student if you give her a chance!"

"I didn't say I was kicking her out now!"

"But you threatened it!"

"I said if she does that again!"

"Leave Timber alone! She just needs some friends!"

"Please get out of here!"

"No, why would we?!"

"In case that good for nothing daughter of yours goes wolf on me!"

"She's not!"

"Prove it!"

"Timber tell your principle why you shouldn't be removed!"

I just sit there with both ferrous ladies watching me. I whimper a little and make my best puppy face.

The principle frowns at me then turns back to my mom, "One more time and she is expelled!"

My mother and I walk out of the room, my tail tucked between my legs.

The next day I go to school knowing that I could get kicked out. I ride the bus just so I can sit with Link.

"So, Timber, What have you been up to, I had to ride home all by my self!" Link asked me.

"I got sent home early because I went wolf on you guys." I said not looking at him.

"Wow, I never even knew you could do that!" Link said.

"I tried to hide it from you because I thought you wouldn't like me any more." I said finally looking up at Link.

Link looked very sad.

"I was told that if I go wolf again, I will be kicked out of school. I guess after that happens to me, I won't be able to see you ever again." I said.

"Timber, how did you make it through middle school and elementary?" Link asked.

"I guess I was just brave enough to make it trough no matter what people thought of me." I said.

"Yes, you used your courage to do everything without minding what everyone else thought." Link said patting my back.

My tail wagged a little.

We arrive at school and everyone runs and screams when I get off of the bus.

Link growls at them, I wasn't sure if he was teasing me or not.

I continue on to class when I am stopped by none other then Mido.

"What do you want!" I growled at him.

"I thought I might as well tell you... today is your last day of school!" Mido said raising his voice a little.

"Oh, really? It is bad enough that you made something up just to get me in trouble in the first place!" I said.

"I will make you look so bad no one, not even the reject Link, will ever love you again!" Mido yelled.

I growl at him.

"And by the way, you better watch your tail! I might want to cut it off with a chain saw one day!" Mido said.

"Why do you hate me so much that you would kill me?" I asked.

"Because, I hate wolves! They have ruined everything in my life, and now, I have to deal with you!" Mido screamed.

The bell rings and I slip past him to the classroom.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking to you yet!" Mido screamed.

I take my seat and the teacher asks, "Timber, where is Mido?"

"I think he is outside the door talking about useless junk." I answered.

The teacher opens the door and picks Mido up, "There you are! Come take a seat!"

"Hey, you didn't have to pick me up! I can walk just fine!" Mido screamed. All the other students were laughing because he had to be carried into the classroom.

After my classes were over, I went to lunch. This time I didn't have to worry about flying food because Link was protecting me so I wouldn't be kicked out of school.

Then when we were outside I was just hanging out with Link.

Mido comes walking across the lawn towards me.

"What do you want from me Mido?" I asked.

"I am going to make you go wolf on me!" Mido said smiling at me.

"Oh no!" I said.

Link steps in front of me and says, "Leave the girl alone!"

"No, you both are rejects!" Mido screamed.

I was getting really fed up with that boy, I think that was his plan.

"Hey wolf face, do you think you are faster than me?! Come chase me!" Mido taunted.

Link as trying to restrain me, but I really felt like tackling that boy.

"Nee nee nee nee nee, nee nee nee nee nee nee!" Mido taunted.

I growled at him.

Then when he slapped me, that is when I totally lost control!

I went wolf on him! My golden fur blowing in the wind. My triforce reappears on my forehead. I bare my teeth at Mido.

"Ahhh! Somebody save me! Timber has gone wolf on me!" Mido screamed.

I chased him all around the basket ball court and down to the soccer field. Then I am stopped in my tracks by non other than my principle!

"Timber! Why are you chasing Mido again?!" The principle yelled.

I am still standing there froze with terror.

"He was taunting me so I chased him down, I promise I never done this before!" I said trying to keep myself out of trouble.

Mido was pretending that he was limping.

"Mido! Are you okay?!" The principle called out.

"No, Timber injured me!" Mido lied.

"Timber! Why don't you pick on someone your own size or no one at all!" The principle yelled.

"I didn't touch him though!" I said.

"Timber! Get out of my school and out of my sight! I do not want to see your face here ever again!" The principle yelled.

I see Link running over from across the yard to see me.

How did the principle even get out here so fast? I wondered. Then I saw Cornelia standing by the door with a smirk on her face.

Link is there just in time to see the principle whip me really hard.

I howl in pain and try to run away. Then I am struck a second time and that's when I flee to save my life.


	2. A surprise visitor

A surprise visitor

I am curled up in my living room with my mother. She was trying to heal my wounds, such a shame that I had to be kicked out of school. A knock sounds at the front door and my mother goes to answer it.

"Hello, are you here to see Timber?" I heard my mother ask the person. Why would anyone come to see me? Everyone thinks that I am just a worthless beast now; I was blamed for something I haven't done.

Light footsteps sound in the hallway, the sound of brown leather boots to be exact. Tep, tep, tep, tep, tep, tep, tep. I lift my head up from my bandaged paws. It was Link! Link came to see me from where ever he lives!

"Link! How did you find me?!" I called out excitedly.

"Timber, I followed the trail of blood all the way to this house, it was so obvious!" Link said.

"Was I really bleeding that much?!" I asked standing up quickly from the spot where I was laying.

"Nah, you're fine!" Link said.

"I am a beast, why aren't you afraid?!" I asked.

"Timber, you're so funny! Wolves don't scare me!" Link said.

"Link, why have you come all this way just to see me like this?" I asked.

Link laughs quietly.

I rub against him.

My mother enters the room and says, "Oh, is this a bad moment?!"

"Yes!" I barked at her.

"Okay, okay." My mother said as she backed out of the room.

"So anyway Timber, I have to go somewhere, somewhere you have never been before. I am going to the castle to deliver a present to the princess and I… I wanted to bring you with me. Would you come with me?" Link asked quietly.

"Me, come with you? But why?" I asked.

"Because Timber, you and I both need friends in this world." Link said.

I turn into a human.

"Link, I will come with you and be at your side even in the darkest of times." I said getting off the floor.

"Then come, come with me to Hyrule and together we shall see new things." Link said leading me to the door.

"Goodbye mother!" I said cheerfully as I started to leave the house.

"Wait, you can't leave yet! You aren't healed yet!" My mother called after me.


	3. The missing horse

**The missing horse**

Link and I exit the house and find out that Link's horse was missing.

"Wait, where did Epona go?! She wouldn't just walk away!" Link said. I could here his worried tone.

"Maybe someone stole her!" I said when I realized how likely it was that Mido stole the horse.

"We have to go find Epona! This present won't be delivered on time if I don't have her!" Link told me.

"Where would some one hide a horse?" I asked.

"I think we should go to town first and ask about it." Link suggested.

"How far away is your town?" I asked.

"Well, it's not that far away." Link informed me.

"Let's go then! We must find your horse!" I called out as we started down the path towards Link's town.

When we reach the town I notice there was a lot of strange looking people, maybe this means they won't hate me as much.

Link walked up to a girl and asked, "Hey Illia, have you seen Epona?"

Illia said, "You lost the horse! What a shameful person you are! You can't just lose a beautiful girl like that!"

"Well exscuuuuse me, Illia! But I am not the one responsible for losing her." Link said, that was the most in expected thing to hear from the usually quiet well mannered Link.

Illia said, "I will help you find Epona, but only because Epona is such a sweet girl and deserves to be found and brought back to my, I mean your safety."

Illia beckons for us to follow her, so we do.

After a while we reach a beautiful spring, it was sparkling clean and the water was clear and fresh, almost drinkable too! Then I noticed the gate was locked.

"Wait, this gate is locked, how would we get in to check for Epona?" I whispered.

"There is a tunnel a little bit back that we can all squeeze through." Illia informed us.

"Great." Link said. So we back tracked a little to a small hole that we could squeeze into. I was the first one to the other side. I noticed two familiar figures, one short one and one tall one with long wavy brown hair. They turned around shocked when they noticed us.

Illia walked up to Cornelia and Mido who had Epona tied up and said, "Why have you stolen Epona? Link and Timber really need her to deliver a present to the royal family."

Cornelia pointed to Mido, "It was his idea, I was just helping him."

Mido then said, "I took Epona because I didn't think a horse that beautiful should be rode by you rejects. I was going to bring her home with me after she was cleaned up."

Illia was frustrated by this so she said, "If anyone deserves this horse more, it's definetly Link. I have seen how much he cares about his horse, and also the fact that you're to short for that horse."

I was like, okay? Was that appropriate?

Mido looked really sad, he said, "Oh, I didn't really think about that. Well, I guess I should give back the horse. Oh and Timber I still hate you! I will get you one day!"

Then I was thinking, okay now that we had our problem and solution, our trip to Hyrule should be a breeze! That all changed when I felt the ground shake like it never has before.

"What's going on?!" Mido screamed. Cornelia tried to pick him up off the ground, when suddenly this large creature crashed through the gate.

There was soon many large creatures. "Don't just thanks there! Run!" Mido called to Cornellia. The creatures knocked Cornelia and Mido out. Another one shot Illia with an arrow and she collapsed into the spring. All that was left was me and Link, we were frozen with terror. The creature knocked us out to, luckily we didn't fall face first into the spring. After that everything stayed black for a long time, but I could sense that something bad was happening.


End file.
